


Soft Kisses

by Walsingham



Category: British Comedian RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first shot at a fanfiction that was always intended to be fluff. Us Lee Mack/David Mitchell shippers need more material!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses

   David watched as Lee got up to answer the phone. He turned his back to David as he talked. _Probably his agent_ , David thought, noticing the slightly formal language his partner was using. 

  _His partner._

   David smiled and got up. He walked over to where standing and stood behind him. Gently, he pressed his lips against the muscles on Lee's back. Lee's tone and stance relaxed immediately. David snaked his arms around the other man's waist. 

   "Yes, of course ... alright ... goodbye," Lee said, slightly breathlessly. He hung up the phone but otherwise didn't move. David planted soft kisses along Lee's collarbone. 

   "Was that your agent?" David asked between kisses. Lee nodded, not trusting himself to speak. David smiled, liking the effect he had on the older man. 

   "D-David," Lee whispered. David stood on the tip of his toes to kiss the back of Lee's neck. 

   "Yes?"

   Lee didn't reply, not able to keep his mind on what he was saying. David chuckled and pulled Lee closer. Lee turned around and put his arms around David's neck. They looked at each other, drinking in the features of the other person. 

   Then Lee stooped to be at eye level with David, and captured the shorter man's lips in his. Lee's fingers twisted in David's hair, as David's did in his jumper. Their tongues danced, and they barely came up for air, except to exchange a few words. 

   "I love you."

   And they moulded back into each other's frames, shielded from the cold night air seeping under doors by one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
